¿Que soy para ti?
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Hinata dejo que la mascada cayera de sus ojos perlados y sonrió cansina. El hombre frente a ella se había descubierto de la peor manera, Sakura no vio venir aquello entre lagrimas. Sasori soltó un gruñido al aire. Esta vez seria la ultima que vería llorar a su hermana pequeña.
1. ¿Yo que soy? xxHinataxx

_Canción_ _: ¿Yo que soy? - Pimpinela_

 _Pareja: Sasosaku / Nejihina_

* * *

 _¿Que soy para ti?_

* * *

 _Esto no es una historia dulce. Mucho menos un drama lleno de finales felices._

 _Aquí no hay un príncipe. Solo un dragón, un horrible dragón que devoraba los corazones de las mujeres inocentes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No se en que momento me había convertido en esto. Como llegue a tal situación después de mi ruptura con Naruto, no se como fue que deje engatusarme por el, por ese chico de cabello y mirada oscura, por Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Me encontré caminando por el centro comercial con la cabeza baja, Ino había llamado, diciéndome que conoceríamos al futuro esposo de Sakura, y eso me alegraba, pues ella había sufrido mucho en el pasado, sin embargo me sentía completamente perdida después de haber cortado la llamada con Sasuke, lo había escuchado hablar con otra chica. Y si bien el y yo no teníamos una relación formal, salíamos desde hace un año y sosteníamos relaciones. Aquella llamada seguía en mi cabeza mientras me acercaba al punto de reunión con mis amigas. _Y lo vi **.**_

De espaldas a mi, estaba Sasuke abrazando a Sakura, sin duda era el. Ahogue un grito interno, me había alarmado de sobremanera y antes de poder huir Ino me había gritado. Sasuke giro con la mirada asombrada y tormentosa, un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

— Ho-hola...— murmure al estar frente a ellos.

— A que el prometido de frentona es un bombón.— susurro Ino en mi oído, agache la mirada.

— Asi que... prometido ¿verdad? — pregunte mientras alzaba la mirada observando a Sasuke de reojo. Sakura me dio una sonrisa tierna y senti un nudo en el estomago. _Ella no lo sabia._

— Si. Se que debí decirles hace tiempo ya que llevamos saliendo desde que Sasuke regreso. Pero ya saben... — Murmuro Sakura avergonzada.

Sasuke había regresado hace mas de tres años al país. Una nube oscura dio de lleno en mi cabeza, por un momento, durante las conversaciones con Ino y Sakura, al escucharla hablar del hombre que amaba, pense que se habia enamorado de otro hombre. No que seguia enamorada de Sasuke, mucho menos que mantenian una relación. El siempre habia sido tan mezquino con ella durante toda su infancia.

—Felicidades. Bueno, yo... debo irme, quede con Ten-Ten para ir a comer.— Murmure antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme.

Mi corazón dolía, sentía la mirada nublada. _El me habia utilizado, me habia utilizado y estaba a poco tiempo de casarse con mi mejor amiga._ Me sentia traicionada, de nuevo. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer, tenia la obligacion de decirle a Sakura que Sasuke la engañaba, pero esta situación era tan confusa. Me sentia perdida, ¿Como fue posible que nos mantuviese engañadas a las dos por tanto tiempo?. Nunca sospeche nada, aunque... Sasuke era siempre el que llamaba para quedar. Y yo nunca habia preguntado el porque. Me senti tan tonta.

Llegue a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Tras algunas horas dormida, desperté cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar de manera incistente.

— Tenemos que hablar de esto.— Fue el mensaje que vi en la pantalla. Se me nublo la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar.

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Conteste abrumada por el sueño.

— Estoy afuera, debemos hablar.—

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta nuevamente después de escuchar la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la linea. Baje las escaleras hacia la entrada en silencio, mi padre, Neji y mi hermana ya debían estar dormidos. Abrí la puerta, Sasuke estaba a espaldas de mi.

— No te daré explicaciones cuando no las hay Hinata. Pero no quiero que le digas a Sakura sobre lo nuestro. Te lo prohíbo.— Su voz fue tan fría que me dejo petrificada. Cerre mis manos con fuerza mientras mis lagrimas caían. El no me miraba. Una abrumadora sensación de impotencia me ahogaba.

— ¿Solo así, es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Que soy para ti, Sasuke? Una amante, una amiga ¿Una desconocida acaso? ¿Que lugar ocupo en tu vida?— Comencé a hipar. Las preguntas daban vueltas por mi cabeza haciéndome sentir pesada. El volteo hacia mi y lo sentí limpiar mis lagrimas.

Levante la vista y lo vi sonreírme. Como antes, como siempre que me decía alguna de sus estúpidas mentiras.

— Solo confía en mi.

— ¿Confiar en ti?. Lo siento pero ya no te creo nada Sasuke.— Agache la mirada.

— Todo esto fue para nada si no confías en mi.

— Sasuke. Estando ella ¿Que hago yo en medio de tu vida?. Es mi mejor amiga, como- ¿Como fuiste capaz de hacernos esto?.— Levante el rostro enrojecido. Estaba molesta. No por el daño que me habia hecho, si no por el hecho de estarnos utilizando a ambas. Sakura era mi amiga. — Ten por seguro que le diré a Sakura. —

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció y me empujo acorralándome en la puerta.

— Te apoye. Cuando eras nada. Y si destruyes lo mio con Sakura, te haré la vida miserable.— Su aliento choco con mi rostro, y en ese momento me repugno.

— Aléjate de mi.— Le empuje. — Decide Sasuke, no me importa. O le dices tu y le pides disculpas, o le digo yo.—

— Joder. Maldigo el día en que deje que entraras a mi vida.— Escupió con odio.

Se separo de mi y se alejo para entrar en su auto.

Me quede en el umbral de la puerta y me abrace a mi misma en un vano intento por detener el ardor en mi pecho. Todo esto estaba realmente mal.


	2. Ella fue xxSasukexx

_Canción_ _: ¿Yo que soy? - Pimpinela_

 _Pareja: Sasosaku / Nejihina_

* * *

 _¿Que soy para ti?_

* * *

 _El espejo se rompió. Y con ello._

 _La dama de cristal se_ _desvaneció_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Que ganaba Hinata con arruinar lo nuestro?. Pensar en tener que alejarme de alguna de las dos me era imposible. Yo era egoísta, estaba consiente de ello.

.

Pongamos esto así. Naruto, el bastardo de mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, había arruinado su relación con Hinata en su despedida de soltero, ella se había apagado y no puedo decir que la conociera realmente, me era indiferente del todo al igual que la gran mayoría de las cosas. Ella simplemente era la novia o mas bien dicho, ex de Naruto. Todo había comenzado como una apuesta entre los Akatsuki, la banda de mi hermano Itachi, y yo.

Pain, el representante de la banda odiaba a Naruto y comenzó a jugar apuestas en contra de el. Simplemente a mi, me daba igual. Yo era un hijo de puta y lo reconocía, no era como si fuese algo del otro mundo viniendo de mi. ¿En que consistía la apuesta actual de Pain? Engatusar a la Ex-prometida de Naruto. Cual quiera en la banda podía hacer aquello. Naruto bufo y se molesto por aquello en cuanto se entero. Pero estaba en malos terminos con Hinata asi que no podia hacer nada por ella.

Para mi seria fácil. Siendo amigo de Naruto, solo bastaba con mostrarme indignado por toda la situacion del acoston con su prima Tayuya y listo. Una mujer dolida en bandeja de plata.

Todo estaría bien mientras Sakura no se enterara y ¿Quien era Sakura? Oh. Olvide mencionarlo, ella es mi novia. ¿Era un imbécil? si lo era. A ella la amaba por supuesto ¿Como no amar a una mujer tan hermosa, exotica y con sentimientos tan puros y extremos como los de Sakura? Eso era imposible.

Siempre llego a importarme, no por nada la defendía en el transcurso de nuestra infancia. La trataba mal, pero ¿Que se puede esperar de un niño con ausencia de familia estable? Sakura habia aceptado aquello. Yo la habia hundido mucho mas debido a lo que habia hecho.

Hinata tenia lo suyo, eso era mas que claro. Sin embargo no podía sentir lo mismo con ella, Hinata era demasiado mojigata.

Salí de mi ensoñación y observe el semáforo en verde. Pise el acelerador y preste atención a la calle.

Después de la amenaza de Hinata me sentía realmente molesto.

.

.

.

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando desperté con una sensación de migraña enorme. Aleje la sabana de mi cuerpo y talle mis ojos con cansancio. No habia dormido lo suficiente.

— 7:15. Hn.— Bien, aun era demasiado temprano.

Tenia que recoger a Sakura por la tarde para llevarla a elegir las decoraciones para el salón. Faltaban 2 meses para la boda y había muchas cosas que hacer. Debía organizar todo y para ello había contratado a diferentes personas encargadas de planificar bodas.

Suspire.

Sakura sin duda, era la mujer de mis sueños - después de años tratando de alejar aquella idea- , era hermosa, con una silueta perfecta, cabello exótico y largo color rosa, pecas tenues por sus mejillas y nariz, pero lo que mas destacaba de ella eran sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos jade con largas pestañas oscuras, esos labios color durazno que me volvían loco y esa nariz respingada como de muñeca.

 _¿Porque teniéndola a ella fui capaz de acostarme con Hinata?_ claro, mi orgullo Uchiha. Desde hace meses había comenzado a distanciarme de Hinata, de apoco, tratando de no ser tan patán con ella, porque en si, ya la había utilizado demasiado, y la apuesta estaba por terminar.

Y la idiota lo había arruinado.

Me arrepentía por haber estado con ambas, amando a Sakura. Y sabia perfectamente que en algún momento lo descubrirían, pero no pensé que fuese antes de la boda. Solo debía encontrar una manera de mantener callada a Hinata.

Me levante de la cama y entre al baño para tomar una ducha, el dia comenzaba y tenia planes para hoy.

.

.

.

Salí de la ducha y comenze a prepararme, jeans negros y camisa gris. Me observe en el espejo mientras me ponía algo de colonia y escuche el timbre de repente. Aquello me sorprendió un poco, no esperaba visitas pero camine hacia la entrada.

Abri la puerta y una mata de pelo rosado estaba frente a mi. Arquee una ceja. — Pense que me esperarías en casa, estaba a punto de...— Sakura levanto la mirada y me quede petrificado.

Estaba llorando.

Y fue ahí cuando toda la culpa que había evitado este año cayo como balde de agua fría sobre mi.

— Un año y medio Sasuke. ¡Un maldito año y medio y no tuviste el valor de decirme!.— retrocedí y ella entro.

— ¿De que estas hablando?.— _¿En serio vas a preguntar?_ Fue la estúpida pregunta de mi subconsciente. Sakura comenzó a reír irónicamente.

— De tu amorío con Hinata, de eso estoy hablando.— La observe morderse el labio, estaba evitando tartamudear.— ¿De que mas va a ser si no?. Hinata llego a mi casa hace dos horas por cierto. Con la mirada perdida. Le pregunte sobre lo que le pasaba ¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que odiaba ser utilizada. ¡Ah! ¿y a que no sabes por quien?a si, por el imbécil del mejor amigo de su ex. Y resulta, que casualmente Uchiha. Eres tu.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

— Me ha pedido disculpas llorando, me ha dicho que ella de verdad no sabia que eras mi prometido, ni siquiera que eras mi novio.— Sentí un frió helado corriendo por mi espalda.

La Sakura frente a mi tenia la mirada llena de odio. — Sinceramente no pensé que fueses así Sasuke. Pero veo... veo que me equivoque. Esto es lo peor que me has hecho en toda mi vida. Y aguante, ¡Por Dios! Claro que aguante por estar ciega de amor por ti. Pero eso ya no es asi. Te ame Sasuke, pero esto no es algo que pueda perdonar.—

La observe girarse, estaba mudo. No supe que decir mas que observarla. La mujer que amaba estaba a punto de irse de mi vida por un gran error.

— Estas muerto para mi, así que... no me busques.—

Y esa fue la sentencia mas dolorosa que pude escuchar.

Observe su cabello perderse en mi campo de visión en el momento en que cerro la puerta de un solo portazo. Y fue ahí cuando reaccione, sentí el rostro húmedo y me di cuenta que estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo.

Habia perdido a la mujer que amaba y estaba seguro que debía recuperarla. No podia dejarlo asi, no por orgullo, ni por la estúpida apuesta. Si no porque la amaba.

Amaba a esa mujer a la que acababa de romperle el corazón.


	3. Ella era xxSakuraxx

_Canción_ _: ¿Yo que soy? - Pimpinela_

 _Pareja: Sasosaku / Nejihina_

* * *

 _¿Que soy para ti?_

* * *

 _Atravesó el cristal y se dio cuenta que al otro lado del espejo_

 _había un lugar mucho mas tenebroso que la realidad._

 _Trato de huir. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Que había pasado?. No podía creer como mi vida se había ido al demonio de esta manera y en tan solo unas horas. Hinata había llegado por la mañana a mi casa, con una mirada llena de culpa y un semblante decaído y en sus manos traía su celular, me lo tendió lentamente para mostrarme todas las fotografías, mensajes y llamadas que tenia de Sasuke y ella.

Mi reacción había sido espantosa, tras haber colapsado en llanto justo en la entrada de la casa, mi hermanastro Sasori, llegando recién ayer por la tarde de Inglaterra, me observo alarmado cuando salio por la puerta de su taller.

.

.

.

Cubría mi rostro con ambas manos, pues el llanto no paraba. Hinata frente a mi se encontraba casi en el mismo estado. Claramente la podía escuchar pidiendo perdón repetidas veces, sin embargo mi mente estaba en todas esas cosas que Hinata me había mostrado desde el momento en que llego. Pronto sentí un cálido abrazo, levante el rostro y observe a Sasori con un semblante de odio hacia Hinata.

— Odio, odio que nos utilicen. Nunca desee hacerte daño— Susurro Hinata entre sollozos.

— ¿Que demonios le haz hecho?.— Escuche a Sasori reclamarle de manera violenta. Hinata solo negó casi frenéticamente frente a Sasori.

Mi garganta ardía, no podía hablar sin comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

— Y-yo no, nunca quise, lo lamento tanto. No- No sabia en serio.— Escuche a Hinata y la observe correr hacia su auto.

No la odiaba. Nunca odiaria a una chica como Hinata, ella había sufrido muchísimo después de lo que había sucedido con Naruto.

Estaba molesta, sin embargo. Ella no era así. Pero Sasuke, el.

 _El si lo era._

Entramos a casa y Sasori cerro la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

— Ahora que estas mas tranquila. ¿Podrías decirme porque estas tan mal?. Se que no convivimos ni mucho menos pero, soy tu, emm, ¿Hermano mayor?. Y pues — Se sentó junto a mi y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

— El me mintió. Me juraba amor eterno, que no me dañaría. Pero estaba saliendo con ambas y ninguna de nosotras lo sabia.—

Cerro los puños.

— Ese imbécil...— Sasori se puso de pie.—. Te preparare el desayuno, descansa un momento.—

En cuanto lo observe entrar a la cocina, tome las llaves del auto y salí de casa. Tenia que ver a Sasuke, aunque me doliese tanto.

.

.

.

Apague el motor del auto después de haber ido a casa de Sasuke hoy por la mañana. Sasori estaba sentado en el pórtico con el celular en la mano, en cuanto me vio, se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta del auto. Salí de este.

— Fuiste a verlo. ¿No es asi?.— Asentí a su pregunta. Sasori me abrazo y me deje llevar por su perfume. Estaba tan decaída y cansada.

— Entremos a casa, tienes que descansar un poco, y esta vez, quédate en donde te diga.— murmuro con su semblante tranquilo.

Entramos a casa y ambos nos sentamos en el sofa de la sala.

Me recargue en el.

Sasori era el hijo de el hombre con el que se caso mi madre después de la muerte de mi padre biológico, era un chico serio, frio y de caracter extraño y a pesar de conocerlo hace 10 años, me seguia pareciendo bastante excéntrico. A pesar de que tenia ya 32 años seguía soltero, enfrascado en sus estudios en medicina y su carrera de marionetista independiente, era un hombre muy apuesto. El arte era su gran pasión.

A pesar de que habia continuado sus estudios en Inglaterra desde muy chico, siempre nos visitaba en año nuevo y solía enviarme muñecas hechas por el cada año. Era tan amable a pesar de su carácter tan excéntrico. Nuestra relación de hermanos, siempre fue extraña, pero habia cariño.

¿Porque nunca nos presento o trajo a alguna chica?. No lo sabia. Pero sinceramente no importaba. Un destello de posesión paso por mi cabeza. Negué rápidamente, el no era mio, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Suspire.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

— Tranquila pequeña.— Susurro Sasori mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Lo vi tomar mi celular y apagarlo, seguramente, era Sasuke.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando me gire por milésima vez en la cama, estaba recostada en mi habitación sin poder dormir.

 _¿Cuanto tiempo espere para lograr ser novia de Sasuke, para mejorar, ser bonita y popular?_. Solo por el.

Y ahora, simplemente ahora estaba todo jodido.

Suspire.

Mi teléfono celular estaba apagado, Ino habia llamado a casa, pero para mi suerte, Sasori le había dicho que me encontraba en la casa de campo con mi madre para despejarme antes de la boda. Nadie lo sabia y en serio no queria decir absolutamente nada del asunto y de la cancelación del compromiso. Tenia un sentimiento horrible en el pecho. Y estaba segura que eso no se iría pronto.

Suspire de nuevo.

Mi relación con Sasuke era linda. Aunque el era muy reservado, siempre fue muy detallista y dulce conmigo. Quizá no era muy expresivo, pero lo entendia. Aunque llegue a dudar de su actitud varias veces, incluso hubo una vez en la cual cancelo por un viaje de trabajo. Pero ahora se que en esas fechas estaba de vacaciones con Hinata. Ya que ella justo habia salido de viaje en esas fechas. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza _._ Debía obligarme a dormir.


	4. Una mirada xxSasorixx

_Canción_ _: ¿Yo que soy? - Pimpinela_

 _Pareja: Sasosaku / Nejihina_

* * *

 _¿Que soy para ti?_

* * *

 _Dio un vistazo y todo había cambiado._

 _Le observo por completo y se dio cuenta que se había enamorado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La encontré tendida en su cama aun, a pesar de ser la una de la tarde. Sus ojos se encontraban aun hinchados, _ella había estado llorando_. Suspire y me senté en la cama, puse uno de sus mechones rosas tras su oreja y acaricie su rostro.

— Sakura.— La llame. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y me sonrió apagada.

— Hermano...— Joder, odiaba que me llamara hermano.

Y no era precisamente por que ella no me agradara como hermana.

— No quiero levantarme hoy, por favor no me obligues a levantarme.— Su mirada fue suplicante. Asentí y estuve a punto de irme cuando sentí su pequeña mano jalando mi camisa. La observe atento.

— Quédate conmigo.—

— Tengo cosas que hacer hoy, debo terminar unas marionetas Sakura.— Su mirada se apago de nuevo.

Bufe resignado.

— Hazte a un lado entonces. — Ella se acomodo para darme espacio. me quite las calzas y me recosté junto a ella.

— Tu cumpleaños se acerca. — Observe de reojo a Sakura, ella se recargo en mi pecho y cerro los ojos después de decir aquello. Una sonrisa burlona se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

Suspire cansado.

— No me lo recuerdes.—

— Cada vez estas mas viejo.— Murmuro somnolienta.

Estaba tan entusiasmado por volver a verla cuando venia en el avión. Que había olvidado por completo que mi cumpleaños estaba tan cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace tanto que había comenzado a tener sentimientos por la niña que me decía hermano, sin saber controlarlo. Simplemente opte por ocultarlo y alejarme de ella por mas que la extrañase.

Y aunque supe que no era la mejor opción desde el principio, lo hice.

Y ese había sido mi primer error, pues no había logrado evitar que se ilusionara con el Uchiha. Gire mi vista hacia ella, que plácidamente dormía a mi lado. Me sentía decepcionado de mi mismo, por no poder cuidarla, por no poder evitar ese dolor. Y vaya que ahora deseaba golpear al Uchiha.

Una lagrima escapo por sus ojos, me acerque a sus labios y la bese levemente. Era lo único que podía hacer.

.

.

.

.

.-.-.

Un mes había pasado desde que Sakura termino su compromiso con el Uchiha.

Este se había vuelto loco buscándola, llamándola, acosándola por doquier solo para hablar con ella y excusarse. Aunque esto irritaba cada vez mas al pelirrojo, a Sakura por otro lado solamente comenzaba a cansarle.

Y es que ¿Como de un momento a otro todo el dolor se esfumo y se convirtió en desprecio? Ah... si.

Hace seis días, justo cuando la pelirosa salia de casa dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Hinata. Ella al igual que Sakura había sido herida por el chico que alguna vez amo y simplemente, no tenia la culpa.

Sonrió leve para si misma mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche en su bolso, cuando sintió un escalofrió intenso.

Levanto la mirada.

— Solo... déjame explicarte.— Fue la frase que salio del hombre desalineado frente a ella.

— _Explicarme_...— Nego con la cabeza. — Solo, solo vete de aquí.— Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos dispuesta a gritarle a su hermano, quien se encontraba dentro de casa trabajando en su estudio, sin embargo, el pelinegro frente a ella fue mas rápido y la acorralo en el auto. Oliendo a alcohol, descuidado y con la vista nublada trato de besarle. Ella forcejeo.

— Déjame... Sasuke— Susurro entre lagrimas.

Trato de empujarlo, esto solo molesto al pelinegro quien de un rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo. Sakura palideció.

¿Como había pensado en salir tan tarde ese día?. Y esque nunca pensó que Sasuke llegaría a buscarla, en ese estado, a esa hora. El Uchiha la observo desde encima, con una mirada fría y vacía, _algo andaba mal_ , pensó Sakura.

— Tu eres mía, acepta eso.—

Aquella sentencia frívola y prepotente asusto a la chica. Y en un arranque de ira inoportuno se levanto bruscamente acertando una fuerte patada en el costado del pelinegro, y en cuanto lo vio derrumbarse hacia un lado, corrió hacia dentro de su casa.

Pasados 20 minutos asomo la mirada por la ventana y suspiro. Tendría que pedirle a su hermano que la llevase a casa de Hinata.

.-.-.

.

.

.

.

Delineo suavemente los labios de su mas reciente marioneta, aquella de tamaño real con facciones conocidas y tiernas. Se quedo quieto por un momento al escuchar pasos cerca de su estudio. Se levanto rápidamente y dispuesto a salir se cruzo de frente con la pelirosa. Esta con un sonrojo observo sus pies.

Algo iba a pedirle, esa cara la reconocía enseguida.

— ¿Podrías... llevarme con Hinata?.—

El sonrió mientras pasaba el mandil por encima de su cabeza y cerraba la puerta de su estudio. — Claro.—


	5. Indiferente

_Canción_ _: ¿Yo que soy? - Pimpinela_

 _Pareja: Sasosaku / Nejihina_

* * *

 _¿Que soy para ti?_

* * *

 _Todo cae por su propio peso_

 _es la ley de gravedad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Indiferente

* * *

.-.-.

Y es que no podía simplemente dejarla ir, aquel desliz con la muchacha de mirada perla solo había sido eso, el no la amo, y estaba dispuesto a todo por decírselo a la mujer que amaba, pero se interponían todos, como si de un perro sarnoso se tratara. El sabia perfectamente que su estado no era el mejor, pero llevaba días desesperado pensando como acercarse, La sombra de la barba en su rostro, el cabello sin arreglar, su aliento — _Bien, no era el mejor estado pero eso ya no importaba_.— Penso llegando a su casa. Sakura lo habia despreciado, lo habia visto como pensó que ella le miraría jamas, una mirada tan llena de odio y asco que le volvió loco. Ella debía amarle, ella debía saber lo mucho que la amaba.

Lanzando la copa entre sus dedos con aquel vino tinto con el que continuaba desahogándose se estrello contra la pared, aquella sonrisa arrogante ya no estaba, el llanto se deslizo presuroso por sus mejillas, estaba arrepentido. Vaya que había sido un imbécil.

.-.-.

.

.

.

.-.-.

Aquella noche como todas las anteriores Hinata se encontró melancólica, pensando en cuan hermosa amistad llevaba con sus amigas, aquellas que ahora no le hablaban debido al problema con Sakura, se arrepentía, ella pudo alejarse, dejarla ser feliz. Pero no lo hizo, el desliz suave al girar sobre su cama fue leve, se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal. — _¿Quien seria a esa hora?._ — Penso mientras bajaba dispuesta a saber la respuesta. La pelirrosa tras un hombre pelirrojo la asombro de repente.

— Sakura— Susurro al verla.

Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus dulces ojos perlados. La muchacha salio detrás de su hermano y le sonrió a este, el se monto en el auto dispuesto a esperar. La chica de cabello medianoche se hizo a un lado dando entrada a quien en su momento fue su mejor amiga, la esperanza de recuperarla se incremento en su pecho. La vio caminar sutil hacia un sillón aterciopelado en la sala principal, ella la acompaño sentándose.

— Sakura, yo...— La pelirrosa la interrumpió con la mirada.

— Lo entiendo Hina, lo entiendo y no puedo odiarte por ello, tu estas aqui, sola, sufriendo al igual que yo por culpa de el. lo se. Y quisiera...— La tomo de la mano, los ojos de Hinata se aguaron. —... quisiera que nuestra amistad no se perdiera por culpa de alguien como el.—

Ambas lloraban en silencio, abrazadas, sintiendo esa emoción tan linda que sentían al estar juntas, como si hubiese una conexión, la mano de la pelirrosa paso sutilmente por las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas de la de ojos perlados, le sonrió al limpiar sus lagrimas. — Tranquila, esto no volverá a pasar. Dejemos esto en el pasado, no quiero volver a saber mas de el. — Hinata asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, ella no cabía de la alegría, Sakura la había perdonado, se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras la vio alejarse en el auto de aquel hombre pelirrojo.

Deseo que su mejor amiga fuese feliz, la apoyaría, y se aseguraría de conocer a la próxima pareja de esta para no cometer el mismo tonto error.

.-.-.

.

.

.

.-.-.

El la tomo de la mano al llegar a casa, ella ruborizada se aferro a aquel gesto cariñoso del hombre que mas admiraba. Presto atención al porte del pelirrojo al verlo entrar en la cocina, preguntándole que deseaba cenar, su mirada jade se abrió con asombro.

Nunca lo había visto como hombre, si no mas bien como un protector y es que el era eso y mas para ella. Lo siguió a la cocina y tomo asiento en la mesa de ahí, lo vio arremangarse las mangas de su camisa de satin color sangre y sus mejillas se incendiaron al ver las venas que se marcaban en los brazos de quien siempre hablo como su hermano. Presto mas atención de lo que debía al hombre que estaba tranquilamente cocinando frente a ella, su espalda ancha, piel pálida al igual que la suya, el metro noventa y tres que le hacia sentirse orgulloso. Recorrió con la mirada el perfil de el, sus cejas constantemente ceñidas, los labios finos y siempre con gesto sepulcral, el la observo por un breve momento y le sonrió.

— Ya casi termino, deja de verme, eso no ayudara a que acabe antes.— Comento el en broma tranquila.

Ella presto atención a los ojos de su hermano. _Marrón_ , con un toque ámbar muy leve cerca de la pupila, parpados cansados y caídos, culpa de la genética pero que aun así no le hacían ver mal, al contrario, era una característica que le hacia atractivo. Y después, sus ojeras, aquellas que demostraban su trabajo duro en el estudio y a lo largo de su vida, esas que le ensombrecían la mirada y de daban un toque aun mas misterioso, Sasori carraspeo al ver que ella no le prestaba atención a lo que decía. — Disculpa. — Dijo ella.

— No se que te suceda— Señalo este poniendo un plato de comida frente a la chica. Su olor adormeció a Sakura por unos instantes. — Pero si puedo ayudarte.— La tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro para prestarle atención a su mirada.— haría lo que fuera por ti.— Sentencio. En ese momento, aquel olor a barniz y madera típico de el, se mezclo con su aliento a canela causando un escalofrió en la pelirrosa, mas exactamente en su vientre. Un ligero espasmo la recorrió y se le antojo apetecible el descubrir si sabrían a canela aquellos labios frente a ella.

Se sorprendió a si misma imaginando las manos de el sobre sus caderas, suspiro por pensar aquello y avergonzada se dio cuenta que eso estaba muy, muy mal.

.

.

.

* * *

Observo el techo de su habitación continua al estudio, su ceño fruncido y la duda estaban presentes en su cabeza. A Sakura le sucedía algo, estaba claramente confundida, y la mirada que le dedico en la cocina horas atrás le dejo en que pensar.

 _Hablar con ella seria la mejor opción._ Penso mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa. Apenas frente a la puerta se detuvo en seco estrepitosamente, su rostro, siempre apacible tomo un tono carmín. Los leves suspiros y jadeos se amortiguaban en la habitación, la ligera abertura de la puerta dio una clara visión de lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Sus labios se humedecieron, pensó que aquello estaba mal, pero la molestia en su entre pierna le dejo ver que aquella imagen era la mas perfecta que pudo devisar entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Los suaves movimientos de sus dedos en un vaivén lento entre los pliegues de su intimidad ya humedecida, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados nublados por el placer concedido en ese momento eran mas que mucho, hundió dos delicados dedos en su interior mientras que apretaba ligeramente aquel botón en flor entre los pliegues de su intimidad. El la observaba, ella solo disfrutaba aquella pecaminosa fantasía en su mente mientras imaginaba a aquel hombre bajo el mismo techo, lamiendo su clavícula, internando los gruesos dedos en su intimidad otorgándole el mas delicioso de los placeres, mezclando su aliento y el dulzor acanelado de sus labios humedecidos. — Sa- sori...— Jadeo al imaginarlo posándose entre su intimidad dispuesto a penetrarla profundamente, su respiración se volvió agitada avisando que el clímax se acercaba, hundió sus dedos rápidamente en su centro imaginado la virilidad del pelirrojo, el clímax la alcanzo y se dejo ir ante la expectante y sigilosa mirada nublada de Sasori escondido tras aquella puerta que los separaba.

No lo pensó demasiado al verla ahí mencionando su nombre, abrió la puerta haciendo que los ojos adormilados de la pelirrosa se abrieran sorprendidos, cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo al verlo ahí frente a ella con la mirada nublada por el deseo. — Sakura.— Dijo el, ronco.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa. Cuan felino cazador subió a la cama arrinconando a una sonrojada mujer y la tomo del mentón.— Solo debías decir que necesitabas esto.— Susurro mezclando su aliento acanelado con el de la chica frente a el. ella suspiro.

— Esta... mal.— Contesto ella.

— Tan mal como lo que acabas de hacer.— Respondió el.

Acerco sus labios a la chica y la beso rozando su lengua con los hinchados labios de la mujer atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Aquello era mejor de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginar tras años enamorado de la única mujer que no podía tener. Se deshizo de su ropa al compás de besos sensuales, mordió su clavícula ligeramente logrando un leve gemido. La necesitaba, ella estaba lista para el, pero aquello debía ser perfecto. Bajo lento por su cuello, sujetando con la mano izquierda el seno de la chica, amasando, acariciando el botoncillo sonrosado que reposaba ahí. Su mano derecha se deslizo por el vientre de ella, presuroso, llegando a la intimidad humedecida, llevo los dedos a sus labios humedeciéndolos y volviendo a los pliegues de la pelirrosa humedeciéndola aun mas, acaricio su clítoris, aun hinchado por lo anterior y se relamió los labios al observarla cerrar los ojos entregándose a el de manera silenciosa. Hundió un dedo, sintiéndola apretada, la escucho jadear, probo con dos, sintiendo su virilidad palpitar bajo aquella prenda que aun cubría su cuerpo. Dejo por un momento el seno de la chica y se deshizo de el bóxer que apretaba su ya marcada excitación. La observo abrir los ojos y sonrojarse estrepitosamente al ver su miembro. Tomo lugar entre sus piernas y la vio, abrió los labios dejando caer un hilo suave de saliba sobre los pliegues de la pelirrosa mojandola aun mas, casi chorreante, se acomodo entre sus pliegues y hundió su miembro entre la estrecha cavidad de la que en algún momento le llamo hermano. Las estocadas fueron duras, placenteras y con un ritmo que pasaba de lento a duro en rápidos minutos.

El climax los alcanzo y se dejo ir dentro de la chica, se dejo caer a un lado y la abrazo. Su piel perlada en sudor, los labios hinchados. Recupero la respiración y todo lo que pensaba escapo de sus labios en un suave — _Te amo_. — Ella sonrió y se acurruco en su pecho, el los cubrio a ambos con una suave frazada y se dejaron caer en el sueño profundo.


	6. Fortuna: Epilogo

_Canción_ _: ¿Yo que soy? - Pimpinela_

 _Pareja: Sasosaku / Nejihina_

* * *

 _¿Que soy para ti?_

* * *

 _Y como si del canto matutino se tratase_

 _La calidez invadió su corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fortuna

* * *

.-.-.

No negaba que haber permanecido fuera de todo aquello le causaba cierto grado de culpa. Pero no pudo olvidar el rostro destrozado por segunda vez de aquella a la que llamaba prima. No, el no podia siquiera decirse hombre despues de verla asi y no hacer nada por solucionarlo. Sin haber hecho ni un solo movimiento por apaciguar la ira he impotencia en la mirada perla gemela a la suya de aquella pequeña y rota mujer. De Hinata. Solto un sonoro suspiro al aire, frustrado consigo mismo despues de una ardua pelea mental entre lo que debia hacer y lo que tenia que hacer. Su tio, el padre de Hinata no estaria contento si descubria que guardaba un amor puro y profundo por su hija. Seguro lo lanzaria con el rabo por delante si se llegase a enterar de aquello. El debía protegerla y habia fallado. Dos veces.

.-.-.

.

.

.

.-.-.

La visita inoportuna de Sakura habia logrado restablecer sus esperanzas en mantener firme la amistad que tenian. Sasuke no arruinaria eso. Hinata sacudio su cabeza mientras dejaba el cepillo con el que peinaba su cabello antes de dormir y escucho el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta. — Pase— Dijo. Y vio a su primo entrar de manera cabizbaja.

— ¿Estas bien?— Le pregunto.

Neji levanto la mirada y negó sutilmente con una duda en su mirada. Debatiéndose entre decirle o no aquel secreto tan bien guardado a su prima menor. Se decidio por hacerlo. Pero debia tomar valor asi que se acerco lentamente a Hinata y la tomo por los hombros. — Se que nunca te apoye con tus desiciones. — Le dijo.

Hinata lo vio expectante. Aquel comportamiento no era propio del correcto Neji.

— Se que nunca te apoye con ello. Pero no podía, simplemente no podia ver a la mujer que amaba con otro hombre y estar como si nada. — Declaro.

La beso de manera tan rápida que Hinata no tuvo tiempo de moverse o esquivar aquello. Tampoco es como si lo hubiese querido hacer. Pero simplemente se quedo ahi, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro sonrojado. Era todo o nada por parte de Neji. Y Hinata lo comprendió enseguida. No era una niña ingenua, el. Neji, fue quien siempre la había protegido a pesar de lo testaruda que podia llegar a ser.

.-.-.

.

.

.

.-.-.

Neji subio las manos por el rostro de Hinata, ella ruborizada se aferro a aquel gesto por inercia.¿Que era todo aquello?. Se pregunto la pelinegra. Estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que comenzaba a sentir.

En ningún momento pensó en Neji de esa manera, si no mas bien como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener. Porque el era asi, su forma de ser con ella siempre habia sido de esa manera.

— No te obligare a nada. Solo queria decir lo que siento antes de cometer alguna tonteria.— Comento el en son de broma.

Hinata observo los labios que hace pocos momentos la habian besado. _Fue dulce_ , Se dijo mentalmente asimilando todo lo que acababa de suceder.. — Disculpame. No se que decirte — Dijo ella.

— No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta Hinata— Señalo Insultado. — No importa lo que pase a partir de ahora. Yo te protegeré..— La tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro .— haría lo que fuera por ti Hinata. Pideme el mundo y seria tuyo, pero no me pidas que te deje.— Sentencio.

En ese instante sintió como un vuelco golpeaba en su pecho. de manera insistente. Y por primera vez, sintió que aquella promesa seria cumplida de verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

Se recargo en aquel sillón que tantos recuerdos le traía. Sostuvo el wisky entre sus dedos y lo acerco a sus labios tomando una decisión. Tenia el ceño fruncido. La luz de la ventana se filtraba, reflejando un objeto en especifico sobre la mesilla a su lado.

 _Solo es cuestión de segundos_. Penso mientras tomaba el objeto a su lado con tristeza en su mirada azabache.

Sasuke nunca pensó llegar a tal extremo por una mujer. Apenas podía ver con claridad, su rostro, siempre apacible tomo un semblante abatido. Pero sostuvo el arma en sus manos con tal fuerza que pensó que sus nudillos tronarían por aquello.

El frió del arma toco sus labios en el momento en que abrió la boca, apuntándose con el arma de manera persistente.

Y jalo del gatillo.

Su mano izquierda aun portaba el anillo de compromiso a juego que habian escogido en pareja. Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Y despues, nada. Solo oscuridad y silencio absoluto.

Quizá todo el mundo lo recordaría por haber sido un maldito desgraciado, capaz de herir a la mujer que habia declarado amar a los cuatro vientos, pero habia sido asi. De manera lamentable y siniestra. Todo a causa de un simple y terrible error. Nadie podria saber exactamente porque actuaba de esa manera, pero el lo habia previsto asi desde el comienzo. No estaba hecho para ser feliz, mucho menos para hacer feliz a alguien mas. El eco de un telefono sono a lo lejos en aquella habitación manchada de sangre.

El contestador salto.

—"Estas hablando a la casa Uchiha. Deja tu mensaje" — La voz de Sakura se escucho en aquel mensaje. Uno que habían grabado antes de que sucediera todo aquello.


End file.
